As a terrestrial digital broadcasting standard of the related art, there is an advanced television systems committee (ATSC) standard. In the ATSC standard, an MPEG2-TS (ISO/IEC 13818-1) system is used as a standard of a transport system. In addition, system information (SI) and program guide data (PG) are superimposed with streams of video/audio or the like of a program for transfer. A transfer method and a data structure thereof are standardized in ATSC A/65 as a program and system information protocol (PSIP).
On the other hand, in the area of a communication service, a service in which an internet protocol (IP) system such as an IP/TCP/HTTP or IP/UDP/RTP is employed in the transport system as a base is mainly used (e.g., see PTL 1). Particularly, an IP/UDP is generally used in a unidirectional service similar to a broadcasting service.